GSR goes to California
by NotFlyingWithOtters
Summary: GSR goes to California for a court case. Grissom and Sara in a hotel room and stuff. Different to my other stories... but read and review please!


'Sara, Grissom, you're due in court in…' Captain James Brass checked his watch. 'Three days… four hours.' Grissom and Sara exchanged glances.

'We know… why are you telling us?' Grissom asked, his quiet voice seeming to slip like velvet.

'You need to go to LA. They've changed location.'

---

Sara raced around her flat, hurriedly packing some clothes in a holdall. The plane leaving for California was due to take-off in two hours. Grissom was picking her up and they would spend the duration of the court case alone in LA. Her mind stirred as she thought this through. Grissom would have the room next to hers. A couple of LAPD officers were meeting them at the airport and taking them to the hotel. She smiled to herself. On a plane with Grissom for a couple of hours, the court case and then the weekend whilst they booked the tickets for their flight back. She thought she would have a week, maybe more alone with him. She smiled. Adjoining rooms… maybe he'd notice how she felt whilst they were there…

---

Grissom placed a suit in his suitcase, and some ties. He was packing for court. Suits, ties and smart clothing were a definite yes. He debated for a second, and then placed a few pairs of jeans in, and some plain coloured tees. He would wear trainers on the plane and take some smart, black shoes with him in his case. It would be just Sara and him going. They cracked the case: a double murder. It wasn't hard to solve. There were so many bloody fingerprints at the scene… the scene of utter carnage. Two dismembered corpses, tied face-to-face. Father and son… it had hit Sara pretty hard and she had broken down. She showed something that she sometimes found hard to show: her human side. Working with dead bodies, or victims of gun and knife crime everyday tended to desensitise you. He knew she tried as hard as she could to hold on to her human side, but he himself found it hard to keep faith in humanity after seeing what they could do to each other.

---

The plane to California departed at five o clock in the evening. They would arrive in Los Angeles in an hour. Sara sat, guarding her movements next to Grissom. Every so often he would move his arm so that his hand brushed hers. She shuddered every time his skin touched hers. His skin was pleasingly warm and when his hand touched hers, it left lines of fire behind. He appeared not to notice, and when the plane touched down, she exhaled shakily, and stood. Grissom had her in flight bag; and led her down the aisle towards the Californian sunshine.

---

They had checked into the hotel room, not, as they first thought, in separate room; but sharing a room with two double beds. Sara hid her glee well as she unpacked her bag, taking up two drawers and three hangers in the wardrobe. Grissom unpacked his suitcase, taking out suits and jeans. Sara smiled at him over dinner, discreetly watching him over her wine glass. Grissom was attempting to make conversation with her, about entomology. She was interested in him, therefore interested in his interests. She was wearing a tight fitting turquoise dress, which hugged her curves. Grissom found himself staring often at her. The dim light in the restaurant highlighted her dusky brown hair; making his breath catch in his chest.

'Sara?'

'Hmm?' she replied.

'It's getting late; we need to be in court early tomorrow. We should get some sleep.' He said quietly. She smiled and nodded.

'Sure. Goodnight Grissom.' She left the table, her dress reaching just below her knees.

---

Sara was sitting on her bed, staring at her hands when Grissom walked in. He stopped.

'Are you ok?' He asked her tentatively.

'I… No.' She replied.

'What's wrong?'

'I'm a coward Grissom.' She whispered.

'Are you?' Sara nodded. 'Why?' Sara stood up and walked towards him. He looked a little confused. Sara placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned her face into his. He knew what was coming; something he'd wanted to do for a long time. She pulled herself up on tiptoes. She brushed her lips to his, but then he kissed her back. She wrapped her arms around his back and neck. He pushed her up against the wall, pushing her lips open with his tongue. She kissed him back, harder, opening the buttons of his shirt swiftly. His hand went to unzip her dress…

'We've got court tomorrow.' She giggled.

'Well we're definitely not going to get much sleep.' He whispered, kissing her again.


End file.
